His Remembrance
by Ghost-chan1072
Summary: It's Feliciano's first year of high school. He meets a boy who he had known as a child, but when he confesses his love ludwig rejects him. Will Feliciano be able to win back the young germans love that they shared as children? Fail summary XD. GerIta. Yaois. Blah blah blah
1. Chapter 1

I do not own hetalia or any of it's characters

* * *

Prologue

My first kiss was to a German boy when I was seven, but just as soon as it happened he had moved back with his mother to Germany. I remember every aspect of thee boy his hair, his eyes, his voice, the only thing I can't remember about him is his name. One day I hope to meet this boy once more, but who am I kidding, when we were kids he thought I was a girl, he would never remember me.

Chapter 1

"FELICIANO!" Lovino yelled throwing a pillow at my head, "Get the fuck up first day of school remember!"

"Oh fratello*, five more minuets." I said groggily.

"Fuck, okay that's it Feliciano!" Lovi ran up and pushed as hard as he could to push me out the of bed. "Now get up!" He demanded.

I pulled my self us to see my brother wearing his school uniform with a big 'HA' monogrammed on the left side of his jacket. "Ve~ Lovi you look great."

"Yeah, yeah, now go get dressed, and if your not ready in 15 minuets I'm leaving without you."

I groaned standing up still holding my pillow. I walked to the closet and stared getting ready.

After '15 minuets' in Lovi's book in actuality it was only about 7, "Fratello I'm leaving without you, see you at school!"

"WAIT! Lovi! Please don't leave give me three more minuets please!" I cried.

"Fine but hurry up!"

After I finished I rushed out of the closet... to find an empty room, "Lovi! Where did you go!" I ran down stairs to find grandpa. "Good morning nonno*! Have you seen Lovi lately?"

"Good morning nipote*! And yes he just left about a minuet ago, you can probably still catch up to him, if you hurried."

"Grazie nonno! Ti amo, caio*!" I said grabbing some bread with jam and running out of the door. I ran until I caught up with Lovi who was now arguing with another boy.

"Frat-"

"Bastardo! Stay away from me!" Lovi yelled at the other boy.

"But Loviiiiiii," The boy wined, he now looked towards me, "hello, I'm Antonio Fernadez Carriedo."

I smiled, "Ve~ Its nice to meet you I'm Feliciano, Lovi's younger brother. This is my first year at Hetalia Academy Senior High School. But I've been going to Hetalia Academy since I was in kindergarten."

"Well there are going to be a lot of new kids so maybe you'll make some new friends, You'll be fine."

"Thank you," I turned to Lovi who was now glaring at both of us, "Okay well I'm going ahead, see you after school! Bye" I said. When I reached the grounds of the school This year is going to be amazing.

* * *

HI there so new story (why do I write?)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again guys :D I taped you liked the first chapter and now like the second chapter of "His Remembrance"

I do not own hetalia

* * *

Chapter 2

"Guten Morgen* class, I am your teacher Mr. Beilschmidt*, I will be your home room for the rest of the year," Mr. Beilschmidt announced. "Now I'm going to take role, say here when you hear your name. Okay well first is Ludwig Beilschmidt,"

"Ludwig?" I whispered to myself isn't that the name? Oh dio*! I looked up at the blond boy sitting four seats away from me. It's him, it's my Ludwig! Tears filled my eyes.

"Feliciano Vargas!" Mr. Beilschmidt blurted, "Felicano! Felicano Vargas!"

"Hmm... Yeah I'm here," I said dazed.

My old friend Elizabeta, Elli for short, turned around, looking concerned when she saw the tears in my eyes, "Hey Feli, are you okay?"

"Hmm... Yeah I'm here," I said again.

Confused, Elli used the only thing she knew to get my attention, "Hey Feli, I have some pasta."

"Pasta?"

"Hey are you okay, you looked like you were going to cry," She whispered and patted my arm.

"I'm better than okay," I whispered back, "You see the boy Ludwig over there?"

She looked behind her to see the German, "Yeah what about him?"

"I love him," I said a little bit louder than intended.

The whole class turned to look at us.

"Ahhh... We're talking about the movie we went to yesterday," Elli lied. She turned back to me, "You love him? But you haven't even talked to him."

"I know I still love him," I said defensibly.

"Fine whatever," she said turning to talk to her boyfriend Rodrick.

All class I was staring at his back like I was trying to burn a hole in his shirt. When the bell rung I ran up to the blond. "Hello Ludwig, I'm Feiciano!" I said excitedly.

"Ja, hello," Ludiwig responded, he turned to look at me, "aren't you the boy who said 'I love him' what movie were you talking about exactly?"

I blushed, "Uhh... I wasn't technically talking about a movie. I was talking about you," I smiled.

His eyes widened, "Y-y-you were talking about me! B-but you said you l-loved me."

I looked at him confused, "Yes I do love you, what's wrong with that?"

"I don't even know you and you don't know me how can you love me?"

My face filled with shock, He doesn't remember me! "Did you know a little girl named Feli when you were little?"

"Well yes... she was my first kiss," His face filed with realization, "MEIN GOTT*! Your Feli! B-but your a boy!"

"I've always been a boy," I whispered, "Then do you not like me anymore?"

"No, I'm sorry," He replied, picking up the rest of his papers and shoving them in his bag, "I have to go, good bye."

When he left the room I let my tears fall, Why?! I asked myself.

* * *

Poor Feliciano! SO what did you guys think? It was bad wasn't it? okay anyways thank you for reading... You know I always do like reviews... But anyways thank you once again


End file.
